Leo/Abilities and Powers
"A Plan is only as good as those who see it through." - Leo Osiris Fighting Style Leo has more of a laid back style of fighting, never really trying his best at anything. He tend's to take out the weak willed with his excess haki, but occasionally beating them all down with his staff. When a worthy opponent attacks him, he will use his staff first to get them to the ground while finishing them off with his knee. If they still stand he will continue combat with his sea stone shortswords, eventually defeating them. He is very rarely brought to using his Devil Fruit power's, when so the chance of defeating him drops to 0.01%. He has however shown that he treats his Devil Fruit power's as some fun and when facing Drake he tends to go all out straight away. Staff Combat Leo is always seen carrying his staff in his right hand. This tells us that his staff is his primary weapon. Leo has been seen using the staff for many activities, such as using it to make a custom fishing rod, using it as a club in which to play baseball, golf and etc. He also occasionally uses the staff like a blade. However, with staff in hand Leo is a very dangerous man. He is one of the strongest staff weilders in the world. Whether this is self proclaimed or not is unconfirmed, he has been seen to take down large numbers of enemies with just his staff in hand. He also tends to use his staff like a javelin in order to perform vault kicks and such. Leo has been proven to be a formidable staff wielder and has even once before fought Mihawk on even grounds, Staff vs Blade. It was known that there match resulted in a tie, as slight interuptions caused the match to stop. Another proof of Leo's Staff combat skills were shown when he had brought a Pacifista to its end with his Staff. Swordsmanship After the time skip, Leo reveals that his staff is actually a wooden-handeled Katana and also reveals that he is a master of the Iaido style of swordsmanship. He then displays smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. He also displays a fighting style similar to that of Brook of the Strawhat Pirates, where he uses his immense speed to cut his opponent's, but they are also too distracted by Leo's simple laughter to even notice they have been cut. Leo has shown to be best at unsheathing his blade, eliminating his enemies and then sheathing his blade in a matter of seconds. Dragon Hunter Style Dragon Hunter (龍狩人, Ryū kariudo?) style is a revered and secret style of swordsmanship passed down through the Lockheart generation, it was recently discovered through Rose that it can be used for other two handed weapon's such as the staff and so she had secretly taught Leo it. He is the second in the world to use this style with a staff, Rose is the first. For more information on how it is used and to learn who know's it please visit the Sword Style: Dragon Hunter page. Leo's Aura affiliated animal is a Monkey which gives off a yellow aura around his staff, and takes the form of a Monkey in many of his Dragon Hunting Techniques. After the time-skip, when he uses his laido styled sword, his affiliated animal is a Gorilla which gives off a golden aura around his sword. Unlike Drake's aura, Leo's appear to be much more playful often annoying aswell. Acting more of a pet, releasing itself rather than only when Leo brings it fourth, thus displaying that the animal auras can have personalities. However, the Gorilla aura fails to display such feats, only coming fourth when ment to and crushing opponents. Before Timeskip - Monkey Aura Leo's Aura affiliated animal is a monkey (mostly related to a chimpanzee), which gives off a yellow aura around his staff, while taking the form of a chimpanzee in most Dragon Hunting Techniques. Dragon Hunting, Slippy Banana Dragon Hunting, Monkey Business Dragon Hunting, Furious Swing Dragon Hunting, Tail Whip Dragon Hunting, Wise Monkey After Timeskip - Gorilla Aura After the time-skip it is noted that Leo's dragon hunting aura has evolved, taking on a more strengthened form that is larger and more powerful. Changing from a simple primate, to a Gorilla. Which is known as the largest living primate as far as common animals relate. Dragon Hunting, King of the Apes Dragon Hunting, Kong Shock Dragon Hunting, Gorilla Rage Dragon Hunting, Banana Split Attributes Strength Despite being a doctor, Leo's physical prowess is not to be underestimated. As his physique goes to show, he is highly healthy and very active. His brute strength can be seen during the G-12 arc, where he brings down a Pacifista with relative ease and without using the power of his Devil Fruit. It is also mentioned that his strength is quite formidable when he is classified as the third (possibly joint second) strongest member of the Skyline Pirates. Outranking Silver who has been shown to defeat even the toughest of opponent's without a scratch. This can do naught but fathom the unbelievable strength that Leo could possibly have. It is also confirmed that Leo has unbelievably high amount's of strength when he is seen fist fighting with Drake evenly, despite the fact that Drake's punches are known to crush any bones or structures on the recieving end of said punch. It has been confirmed that an average puch from Leo could in fact kill a normal person if on the recieving end of said punch. Endurance Leo has been seen to withstand numerous blows just to defend a small girl, this shows that he has a high pain barrier, allowing him to withstand most pain inflicting things. He has been shown to withstand pain to a great feat after being punched directly from Drake and still being able to get up and badmouth him, Let alone be thrown into walls and door's and do nothing but say "Do you have a problem with the wall or something?". However, Leo has never been brought to his utmost potential therefore his endurance has never ever been fully tested. Although it has been proven that he is very durable. Due to his muscular physique, he is very healthy and is able to withstand serious amount's of attack's and torture and has a very substantial resistance to bad food and illnesses. Agility Leo has been shown to have immense speed, abling to match Soru in speed. Leo is extremely fast and it has been proven numerous time's where he has effortlessly dodged bullet's and laughed about said fact. Leo is extremely flexible and is able to pull off somersaults and do the split's when neccesary, If it isn't intended then its going to hurt. He is able to jump incredible heights, reaching the top of buildings with one single leap. Leo is able to swipe through numerous opponent's before they have the time to blink. He wear's very little armour and the only heavy item's he carries are his metal belt and his staff. Allowing him to travel at such speeds. It is known that the fastest speed he has ever reached is a few nanoseconds faster than Soru. Intelligence Leo has been portrayed as an imecile, an idiot some may say. Despite this he has been known as a supremely intelligent man, playing the idiot for the fun of it. Despite this it cannot be denied that Leo is in fact a genius and his intellect is on high level's with many famous tacticians, this is proved with the fact that he is undefeated at Chess, only ever being driven to a stalemate by the likes of Genius's such as many famous scientists. It has also been proven that Leo is a genius, because of his extreme knowledge in medicine which is a very intricate and delicate matter of knowledge. Diseases and such can hold infinite knowledge and the fact Leo is able to cure such sophisticated diseases with ease proves he understands the biological structure of living organisms very well, while also understanding the molecular structure of living beings as well. It is amazing to the fact that he understand's the combinations and effect's of herbs and medicine, how to create it and how to administer it so well. Medical Skills Leo's medical skills are far beyond anything this world has ever seen, it is noted that Leo has become a better doctor than Doctor Hogback (Recognised as the World's greatest doctor) although the reason this is not mentioned around the world is due to Leo being a pirate and his skills as a doctor going unnoticed, as he manages to only use them in sufficiently timed moments. Leo has been shown as a Master of medication and detecting diseases, It is unknown what method he uses to detect the ailment's and illnesses but it is known that it has never been an incorrect diagnosis. Those who are ill but come across Leo consider themselves blessed by the gods, due to his medical skills saving them. However it has been confirmed that even Leo can not prevent death, but merely subdue it for a while longer. It is known that during his stay on Sahara Island no patient ever died from an illness, The only death's were due to old age. It has also been confirmed that Leo has found several way to cure diseases through the use of herbs and water, once again the method is unknown but it is proven to be effective. It has also been shown that many supposedly incureable diseases have been cured by Leo. It is unknown how he has such knowledge of medicine, but it is confirmed that those he meet's classify him as the new 'World's Greatest Doctor'. Weapons Wields a Staff made of Adam Wood, which is actually revealed to be a wooden-handeled blade concealed within a staff, the blade itself being extremely sharp seastone. Two shortswords made of sea stone, he was given these weapons as a gift from the King and Queen when departing from Sahara Island to join the Skyline Pirates. Devil Fruits Devil Fruit Type: Mythical Zoan Name : Sphinx Sphinx Fruit, Model: Andro (Sufin Sufin no Mi) Description : The Sphinx - Sphinx Fruit allows the user to transform into an Andro Sphinx. The Andro sphinx is a good natured and extremely intelligent creature that can be a powerful ally or a savage enemy if provoked. It possesses great strength and the ability to cast powerful spells. Its roar can obliterate the most stalwart of warriors. For more information visit Sufin Sufin no Mi, Model: Andro. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Leo has basic knowledge on this type of Haki and is able to sense all attacks directed towards him. However, he is only able to access and use this Haki to its potential when he is either "meditating" or on the verge of death. Other than these moments, he can never really use Kenbunshoku Haki. Haoshoku Haki This type of Haki grants Leo the ability to overpower the wills of others. Leo can pick out weak-willed individuals in a group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Leo's Haoshoku Haki. However, Leo has a unique type of haki, similar to that of Shanks. Wherever he walks those with weak wills will fall unconscious, though it only happens when he is not holding it in, as if he did. Whenever he'd walk in a town the civilians would fall unconscious. So like shanks when he walks through opponent's if he is in no mood to fight, he will just release his flow of haki knocking his opponents unconscious. Category:Character Subpages